


Bad to the bone

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bad boy, fight, request, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: May I request rottmnt Donnie x fem reader ( in like budding relationship) where Don gets his battle shell pierced through so it injures his soft shell while he protects reader in battle please? And then she comforts him and he opens up about how insecure he is about being soft so he keeps his bad boy image up all the time. I hope it’s not too much, thank you!!
Relationships: Donatello/Reader, donnie/reader
Kudos: 39
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Bad to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy!

The fight was unexpected, Draxum had ambushed the turtle brothers while they were out getting pizza with April and (Y/N). Battling behind the pizzeria in the lamppost-lit alleyway, the turtles panted glaring at Draxum who stood opposite them. Much to April's disappointment, the guys had warned the girls to stay hidden behind the trash cans, safe and secure from whatever Draxum had cooked up.

"Join me turtles," he dictated, his hand raising into a fist "And together we will be unstoppable!" Leo sent a smug smirk to the baron, casually leaning his weight against his odachi "Ohhh~ Do we get awesome shoulder pads like you?" Draxum growled under his breath "With my supreme intellect and your strength and numbers we will show these insignificant humans who really owns the streets!"

From behind the trash heap, (Y/N) sent April an offended look "Insignificant?" she harshly whispered. April only mumbled under her breath, beginning to stand, (Y/N) quickly put her hand out blocking April from revealing herself. April stared at (Y/N), her eyes questioning her actions, (Y/N) only indicated to the ongoing conversation between the brothers and Draxum.

"Insignificant? Humans are not insignificant. Sure, maybe sometimes they can be overly annoying and dumb, but you can't just kill them all. Some humans are amazing, the way their (h/c) hair flows in the breeze and that little snort they do when they laugh too hard-" Donnie sighs, completely derailing his own point by his dazed rambling. The other brothers stared slack-jaw at him, Leo failing to cover his loud chuckle.

Donnie snapped out of his trance at the sound, turning his head to his brothers, Donnie blushed a dark crimson turning his head quickly away from them "Or you know, kill them all what do I care?" he grumbled. Still holding a teasing smirk, Leo held his Odachi with a tight grip nudging his twin brothers shoulder with his own "I would have never taken you for a snort kinda guy, D."

"S-shut up!" 

Raph banged together his Tonfās, formulating a plan in his mind. Sending a knowing look to his team, Raph charged forward, the brothers following his lead, "For the humans!" he bellowed. Draxum sent purple vines from his palms, the magical plant shooting out and heading straight for the teens with force. Narrowly avoiding them, Mikey swung from the fire escape above his head, his Kusari-Fundo wrapping around the rusted metal allowing him to do a swinging kick to Draxum's head.

Sensing the box-turtle's presence, Draxum swiftly slid away from the attack. Launching Mikey back with a forceful punch to the plastron, the girls watched with fear as they observed the orange-banded turtle fly into the stone-brick wall with such velocity. April skidded to his side as soon as he dropped from the wall, "Mikey!" she yelled, kneeling beside him holding his head in her lap. (Y/N) approached soon after, her (e/c) eyes trailing the Mikey-shaped indent in the wall. 

"Look out!" Leo shouted, moments before he came crashing into the fire escape above them. Laying limply over the metal railing, head hanging loosely between the rusted bars, Leo's eyes spun in their sockets, his tongue laying out in the open. (Y/N)'s eye's widened at his beaten appearance, panic settling into her bones at the thought of the turtles losing. This Draxum seemed to mean business and in no way at all were the boys ready for this level of villain. 

Grabbing a hockey stick, haphazardly sticking out of the apartment garbage can, she ran straight to Draxum leaping over the vines on the concrete. (Y/N)'s eyes landed on Raph, his tired form sinking to the ground under Draxum's shadow, his weapons sliding along the terrain. With an added confidence, perhaps vengeance, (Y/N) charged at Draxum with a scream. Too busy holding off Donatello, Draxum heard her battle cry and sighed. Pushing Donnie away as though he was a ragdoll, Draxum suddenly snapped his hand around (Y/N)'s neck dragging her feet off of the ground as he inspected her face.

His claw-like finger slid around her face, starting with the smooth skin of her cheek, to the trembling lip with his thumb. Chocking out spluttered breaths, (Y/N) looked deep into his eyes, her legs violently kicking him but nothing came from it. 

"Such waste, humans could have been such an intellectual species but instead you put your brutes as leaders and your brains as shop workers." Raising his other hand towards her chest, he was preparing to shoot her with a vine right through the heart. April's cries falling on death ears, she was helpless, too busy caring for the turtles cuddling Mikey's unconscious form close to her chest. As Draxum's hand slashed down, (Y/N) screwed her eyes shut, tears clustering in her eyes.

However, the pain never came.

Opening her eyes, (Y/N) watched in terror as Donnie's eyes stared deeply into her own before collapsing to the ground between her and Draxum. The Baron stared at the purple turtle with a look of disgust "You sacrificed yourself for a human, pathetic." he released his tight grip on (Y/N)'s neck, she instantly dropped to the ground, hearing something pop as she landed on the cold concrete. A purple smoke clouding over their bodies, "Hey that's our thing!" (Y/N) could faintly hear Mikey say in the distance. Crawling over to Donnie, her eyes scanned over his battle shell, much like how he did whenever she was hurt.

Her tears started falling freely as she clutched his arm with one of her hands, her other hand hovering over the damaged shell. Donnie's groans pulling her attention away from the sparks flying out of his back, he gently layed on his back groaning in discomfort and hissing in pain. (Y/N) placed her hands onto his cheeks, squishing them together as she spoke, "Why'd you do that, why did you save me?" Donnie looked almost stunned at her questions, no typical 'are you okay?' or 'does it hurt?'.

He almost laughed at the thought in his head  _ because I love you _ , he gently shook his head looking back into her eyes, unaware that he had even closed them. Heaving him into a standing position, (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his waist while holding his dangling arm around her shoulders, bracing most of his weight against her "Let's get you back to the lair." she quietly whispered. 

-Time skip to a week later-

(Y/N) waltzed into the lair, she pocked her head into the projector room seeing three out of four turtles crashed on the floor. Looking up to the screen she saw some Lou Jitsu movie, the boys had been watching him non-stop since their fight with Draxum hoping they'd learn some new moves to put into action. Noticing the absence of her saviour and favourite turtle, (Y/N) strolled to the lab,  _ his _ lab.

Barging in, a thing (Y/N) was known to do to the poor soft-shell turtle, her face frowned at the sight before her. Donnie sat hunched over his workbench, a spanner in his hands and two cups of coffee steaming on his desk. He rubbed at his shell, which was wrapped in white bandages, his complaints becoming louder and louder. Walking over to his side, (Y/N) breathed out an obnoxious sigh, loud enough for him to turn to her, startled.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"W-what are you doing here?" she imitated, he pouted turning back to his work. Finally taking a chance to see what the genius was working on (Y/N) gasped, on his table was a new and improved battle shell. Noticing her longing gaze, Donnie gained a new self-confidence, knocking on the hard shell he sent a smug smile to her "Added extra padding so there is no way I'll get stabbed again."

His smile faltered when he saw her reaction to his comment, placing down the tool he stared at her worried, his bad-boy image dropping for a second "H-hey I was just joking, well I mean, not about the padding thing, but-" He cut himself off, (Y/N) was staring up at him through those long, beautiful lashes, her eyes twinkling in the minimal lighting of his lab.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, delicately placing her hand on the bandages. Donnie sucked in a hiss, placing his hands on his hips as though it was nothing, he smiled through the pain "Of course not, besides I can handle it, if it did hurt- Which it doesn't." he added.

"I thought Splinter told you to lay off of the tinkering while you're healing, you could hurt yourself even more."

"(Y/N) I'm fine, I'm the doctor of the family I think I know what my limits are." Karma is a bitch, Donnie grasped the metal counter in pain, his other hand going to soothe his back. Looking back at (Y/N) with a groan, he refused to make eye-contact "This doesn't mean you've won."

"Oh, of course not." she smirked back at him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder she ushered him to sit back on his bed "Why don't you just sit down and stay down, your shell's going to take longer to heal because it's more delicat-" 

"Don't finish that sentence!" Donnie barked, (Y/N) stared back at him alarmed. Donnie groaned, his hands slipping up and down his face in defeat "I'm sorry." he whispered out. (Y/N) took a seat next to Donnie, his soft bed cushioning her "Why don't you want to get better?"

"It's not that I don't want to get better, it's just- it's-" his eyes started to get watery, pushing his arm over them he wiped away the tears before the beautiful girl next to him could see them.  _ But she knew.  _ He continued after a minute "I don't want to seem weak and this stupid shell doesn't help at all. A turtle's shell is meant to protect them from danger in the wild, it's meant to support them. What does mine do? It's barely even a shell, more like a flat pancake."

"Oh, Donnie," (Y/N) moaned, rubbing her hand up and down his arm in comfort, she went on "I don't think you're weak, no one does. And your shell doesn't define you D, I mean look at all this cool tech you've made BECAUSE of your shell. For christ sake Donnie you have a jetpack attached to you at all times! Do you even know how cool that is?" (Y/N) laughed, now leaning a bit of her weight against him.

"I guess it is pretty cool." he mumbled out, (Y/N)'s eyes widened "Pretty cool?" she echoed, still laughing hard, a snort slipping past her lips. Slowly calming down, (Y/N) looked back to Donnie, his full attention on her a small smile on his face, (Y/N) smiled back taking his slightly larger hand in her own "Besides, I like your pancake of a shell. When I fall asleep on you it's softer, more comfortable." 

Donnie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, dragging her closer into his side. He layed his head on top of her own, her (h/c) hair tickling his face.  _ One day _ he thought _ one day I'll tell her. _

But she knew, she always knew.


End file.
